Si eres lento, Cuídate la espalda
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: Ya no era un secreto que Hinata estuviera enamorada del torpe y descuidado Naruto. Pero y este ... ¿Le correspondía?... pues, al parecer le tomaría tiempo aclarar sus sentimientos, ¿y si en ese tiempo alguien más rápido se le adelantará y tomará ventaja de una frágil Hinata en espera de respuestas?. SasuhinaXnaru


**|~ Si Eres Lento, Cuídate La Espalda~|**

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

**...Cansada de tu rechazó...**

* * *

_**14 de febrero**_

_**POV - Hinata**_

Genial Hinata. Aquí estas tú, tratando otra vez de complacer y llamar la atención de Naruto.

Que estúpida.

La verdad es que soy digna de lastima, después de todo… ¿quién abre su corazón a un chico y no obtiene ni siquiera un no como respuesta?

Aún recuerdo como arriesgue mi vida por él en su lucha por pain, recuerdo haberle dicho un ¨Te amo¨, tal parece que para él esas palabras ni siquiera tuvieron efecto, pues ni siquiera se molestó en hablar sobre ello, ni siquiera recibí un ¨Gracias¨ de su parte, tal parece que eso hubiera sido mucho pedir.

Entonces… ¿Quién es la estúpida aquí?.

Pues yo. Hyuga Hinata. La próxima heredera al clan Hyuga, quién aún se molesta en comprarle un presente a Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que anhelo toda su vida.

Soy patética.

Y más ahora, aquí en el centro comercial de Konoha, desde donde tengo una buena perspectiva de cierto rubio comprando un ramo de flores de cerezo. Creo que es obvio para quién es el presente. No hace falta mencionar ese nombre.

Haruno Sakura. Una chica a la cual no le guardo rencor alguno pero de la cual no puedo evitar sentir celos, ¡es que tiene tanta suerte!, ¡ni siquiera mueve un dedo para que Naruto ande tras ella mientras que yo ni en mil años obtendré el mínimo de su atención!.

Para mi mala suerte, Sakura tal parece que ahora le corresponde, luego de años de estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha parece haber cedido al encanto de mi amado. Tal parece haber supera al exninja renegado, quién hace poco consiguió libertad condicional en Konoha gracias a la insistencia de Naruto, quién nunca se rindió en traer de vuelta a su amigo por más que muchos le tacharon como caso perdido.

Como siempre el demostró todo lo contrario y trajo de vuelta a su amigo.

No iba a negarlo, acciones como esas fueron las que me hicieron enamorarme de él. Tanta bondad, valor y dedicación en lo que de verdad le importa. Era un gran chico, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aun así, no es excusa para que yo me siga haciendo daño de esta forma. Pues sí, amar a Naruto Uzumaki dolía.

Duele. Duele mucho. Y dolería más si yo me acercara a él en San Valentín.

Quizás ni note mi ausencia en la fiesta que organizara Rock Lee en honor a ¨La Primavera de La Juventud¨.

Ojalá la pase bien con Sakura-san. Mientras yo, la pasaré con mi compañero de penas, Sasuke-kun, quién al igual que yo sufre por amor no correspondido, en su caso por Sakura.

Adiós Naruto Uzumaki, que de Hinata Hyuga no obtendrás nada más. Simplemente me cansé de tu rechazó.

* * *

**...No me molestaré en esperarte...**

* * *

**_...Tres meses despúes..._**

**_Hinata´S POV_**

Me encontraba muy amenamente con mi inusual y nuevo amigo Sasuke. La verdad era que nunca antes nos habíamos detenido en conocernos el uno por el otro. Estás últimas semanas a su lado habían sido reconfortantes y ... ¿felices?, me cuesta admitirlo pues esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.

Eramos tan parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos. Digo. Ambos pertenecíamos a legendarios clanes y poseíamos un dojutsu. Otro aspecto curioso era que ambos eramos de pocas palabras, algo que me hacia sentir muy cómoda cuando estaba a su lado donde no existían los silencios incómodos. Aunque...a pesar de esas semejanzas, nos diferenciaba mi carácter muy amable y en cambio el de él que era ... pues... era muy Sasuke.

En él había encontrado a mi alma gemela, podría decir que creo que me estoy enamorando de él. De su sonrisa, la cuál parece estar reservada únicamente para mi, incluso amo sus muecas de fastidio. El es tan único. Creo que me gusta.

Pero lo que más me gusta de él es que amarlo no duele, no hiere. Pues ninguno de los dos esperamos algo a cambio del otro, yo no espero me corresponda pero tampoco el espera lo mismo. Ambos hemos sido muy abiertos al hablar de eso.

Simplemente prometimos permanecer juntos y dejar que el tiempo nos aclare lo que en verdad sentimos.

- ¿Así que ese Dobe finalmente te dará una respuesta?-. !Oh!, olvide mencionar que Naruto finalmente pareció recordar mi confesión, ahora el me pide tiempo para tomar una decisión, pues asegura estar confundido entre Sakura y yo. Al principio creí que se estaba burlando de mi pero el me aseguro que era cierto pues ... ¿porque no había formalizado su relación con Sakura?, lo cierto es que ellos ni depúes de la fiesta de Rock Lee parecieron dar el siguiente paso, no le tome mucha importancia pues estaba concentrada en la creciente amistad que levaba con Sasuke. Ahora me doy cuenta del efecto Uchiha, de verdad me había hecho olvidar casi al 100 por ciento mi dolor por el Uzumaki que ni siquiera repare en que clase de relación llevaba con Sakura.

En fin... eso ya era pasado... Naruto era pasado...ahora quería vivir el presente y construir mi futuro, el cual creo que no estaba lejos de encontrarlo.

-No esperaré su respuesta Sasuke-kun-afirme lo más decidida que pude, mirando fijamente a esos profundos negros, que últimamente eran la razón de mis suspiros. -No la necesito-. Sonreí para mis adentros, cuan feliz me hacia saber que había superado esa dura etapa de mi vida, donde caía rendida ante cualquier acción de Naruto.

El tomo mi mano y la estrecho con la suya.

- ¿Estas segura?-me pregunto, pude ver en sus ojos el dolor reflejado, tal parecía que la idea de que yo pudiera estar con su amigo lo hería. El ya había olvidado a Sakura, podría asegurarlo, incluso él me lo había confesado. Era mi turno el decirle que yo también había olvidado al fantasma de mi pasado.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba al horizonte. Era hermoso. Estar junto a él todos los atardeceres luego de entrenar arduamente.

-Sasuke-kun, y-yo...- .Tal parece que el tartamudeó no era a causa del efecto Uzumaki, siempre fue parte de mi. - y-yo a quién quiero es a ti-.

Estreche mi mano más fuerte a la de Sasuke-kun.

Esta vez no te esperaré Naruto-kun. Tu respuesta ya no tiene significado para mi. Sea positiva o negativa, yo ya he tomado mi decisión. No me moleste en esperarte.

* * *

**...El más rápido gana...**

* * *

_**POV - Naruto**_

No puedo creer lo tonto que he sido todo este tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ese teme tenía mucha razón al burlarse de mi poca inteligencia, !he sido tan estúpido!, !tan imbécil con la pobre Hinata!.

Ahora eso ya no importa. Enmendare mi error y finalmente le diré mis sentimientos.

Esta vez si lo haré. Por miedo a ser rechazado por ella no me había atrevido, pero ahora lo haré ya no me importa su respuesta, !simplemente debo decirlo!. !Ahora que se que ella me ama!.

!Y todo gracias al teme!, !cuanto le agradezco que haya estado sondeando a Hinata últimamente!. La verdad fue que a él se le ocurrió esa idea para darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Hinata, de quién una vez me pareció escuchar decir que me amaba, la verdad es que estaba tan lastimado por pain que pensé que quizás lo soñe, por eso Sasuke se encargo de ayudarme a descubrirlo. !Justo hace unos días me dijo que era más que cierto!, !no saben cuanta alegría me dio saberlo!, !Inmediatamente fui a hablar con Sakura-chan para terminar con la farsa de nuestra relación!

...upss... olvide mencionar que estuve ayudando a Sakura-chan, quién quería darle celos a Sasuke conmigo. Accedí por que la verdad es que quiero que mis amigos sean felices, y se que juntos lo serán. Para mala suerte de Sakura tal parece que no funciono pues Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto por nuestra ¨supuesta¨relación.

Quizás ahora estén confundidos del porque entonces Sasuke me ayudo con Hinata si se supone que yo estaba con Sakura. Pues es simple, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que Sasuke me sacara la verdad con esas trampas mentales que la gente inteligente hace, la razón por la cual me moleste en seguir con la farsa fue por miedo a que Sakura-chan me rompiera los huesos al enterarse de mi pequeño desliz.

Ahora me pregunto si a Hinata le habrá gustado todo eso de que salía con Sakura. Por eso en cuanto me entere de sus sentimientos le pedi tiempo para que esta no pensara que yo era un chico que pasaba de una a otra, debía sondear el terreno para luego darle cuenta de mis sentimientos, de los cuales siempre estuve seguro. Amo a Hinata. Amo todo en ella, incluso su timidez, me es inevitable no verla adorable con en ese rubor, !es tan linda!.

Ahora mismo voy camino al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, donde según Neji esta mi querida Hinata. !Solo espérame Hinata!, !Ya voy a ti´ttebayo!

_**POV - Sasuke**_

Sonará cruel pero ... !le quite la chica a mi mejor amigo!.

No me siento orgulloso de mis acciones, pero simplemente no puedo arrepentirme. Ahora tengo a la chica de mis sueños conmigo. Me he ganado su corazón. El corazón de Hinata Hyuga, la única chica que hasta ahora me ha llamado la atención pues simplemente es... !Genial! !Y tan diferente a las otras chicas!.

Amo todo de ella que ni siquiera se por donde esperar, por eso cuando me entere de que ese Dobe probablemente se quedaría con ella, hice todo lo que estaba a mis manos para evitarlo.

De seguro ya saben lo que hice. Los engañe a ambos. Tanto a Hinata como a el dobe.

Al dobe le hice creer que estaba de su parte y me aproveche súbitamente de que este ¨salía¨con Sakura para hacerme el mártir con Hinata. Quiero aclarar antes de que mi dignidad caiga por los suelos de que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sintió despechado y necesitado de amor, todo fue actuación exclusiva para y por mi Hinata. Digo, ¿me imaginan sufriendo por Sakura?

...pero esperen...no me juzguen antes de escuchar mis intenciones.

Bueno, primero que nada, yo sabía muy bien de los sentimientos correspondidos de esos dos. Perfectamente. Incluso sabía que ese dobe había superado esa obsesión por Sakura, obsesión que causo mucho dolor a Hinata, razón por la cual no podía dejársela fácil.

!El debía ganarse a Hinata!

Aparte de eso... debía asegurarme si Hinata podría llegar a sentir algo por mi, después de todo ella nunca me había conocido, pensé que quizás, solo quizás se fijaría en mi...

...no me juzguen, solo quería intentarlo y... !para mi sorpresa me escogió a mi!

Fue un plan perfecto. No me arrepiento. Nadie obligo a nadie, solo hice ago que el destino no se dignaba a hacer, acercarme a la Hyuga.

Nadie saldía perdiendo en esta historias...

bueno...

si...

el dobe... solo espero que me perdone algún día... !bah! !que importa!, !me ha perdonado las atrocidades que he hecho no creo que está no!

...

**FIN - POV - SASUKE**

...

Entonces cierto rubio llegó al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Un ramo de flores que llevaba consigo inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

Apretó fuertemente los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y grito a los cuatro vientos:-!Está me las pagas Sasuke!-.

Pronto Hinata y Sasuke interrumpieron su beso, el cual marcaba el inicio de un noviazgo oficial. Como ambos habían acordado segundos antes de que cierto rubio llegara.

Sasuke tragó saliva. Estaba perdido. ¿Que debía hacer?.

-!¿Como pudiste?!, !Te mataré!-lanzó Naruto, quién parecía enfurecerse segundo a segundo más.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo junto a Hinata quién observaba el cuadro del rubio con confusión total.

Sasuke se puso a la defensiva delante de Hinata.

-Naruto, tranquilízate-intentó calmarlo, ahora el rubio ya se encontraba cerca de la pareja, dispuesto a asestar un golpe en cualquier momento contra el pelinegro.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Hinata confundida y ladeo el rostro a un lado, en señal de confusión. El gesto le parecio adorable al Uzumaki quién ardió más al ver lo que Sasuke le había arrebatado. !¿Como era posible que ese teme le quitara a su Hinata?!

Ambos chicos ignoraron la pregunto de Hinata, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Ahora se cuales fueron tus intenciones todo este tiempo, Sasuke. Fui un tonto-afirmo mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Naruto había comprendido finalmente que Sasuke nunca tuvo la intención de ayudarle a saldría con Hinata, sino todo o contrario.

-Que bueno que te das cuenta-se burló. Sasuke no podía negarlo, se sentía bien el poder restregarle a su amigo en la cara lo que había perdido por tonto. -Debes saber que ya es tarde para ti, ¿no?-.

Pronto Naruto tristemente dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, quién se encontraba detrás de Sasuke. Pronto su expresión se recompuso y gano seguridad al ver esos ojos perlados.

-No lo creo-.

-Acéptalo. Has perdido. Recuerda que el más rápido es el que gana en la guerra-afirmo descaradamente. - Tu fuiste más que lento y lo sabes.

Sasuke sonrió descaradamente.

Naruto se limitó a corresponderle a la sonrisa. Esto descoloco tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata, quién cada vez se sentía más perdida.

-Sasuke-lo llamó con un tono de voz relajado.

Sasuke dio un respingo. ¿A donde se había ido toda la furia?, juraría que este lo golpearía o algo así, pero... ¿sonreír?, algo tramaba... de eso estaba seguro...

-Sasuke. Apartaté. Me estorbas-dijo para luego apartar bruscamente al pelinegro de Hinata.

El rubio tomo las manos de Hinata y las estrecho con las suyas.

-Hinata. Puede que sea muy lento para estas cosas, pero debo decirte algo. Se que es tarde pero necesito decirte que yo...yo...te amo-confeso mirando fijamente a la ojiperla. Esta dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Na-na-ruto-kun-dijo nerviosamente y ...y ... _¨!No puede ser esta sonrojada!, !esto no es bueno Sasuke!_¨gritaba Sasuke en sus adentros.

-Prometo luchar por recuperar tu amor. !Es una promesa!-exclamó efusivamente para luego soltar las manos de Hinata y dirigirse esta vez a Sasuke: -En cuanto a ti... te declaro la guerra aquí mismo, tu como mi rival sabes que tienes las de perder conmigo, ¿No?, así que no te descuides o saldrás perdiendo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que cuando yo prometo algo nada me detiene... pues...-. Volteó a ver a Hinata-...yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, !ese es nuestro camino ninja!-dijo mirando solo a Hinata, a quién le regalo una amplia sonrisa que logro sacarle un nuevo sonrojo a Hinata.

Pronto Hinata y Naruto se miraron fijamente, se pudo como un aura especial los rodeó a ambos en ese instante.

-!NO!-gritó un Uchiha más que molestó, rompiendo así el momento mágico entre la pareja, quienes lo vieron aterrados pues este emanaba un aura casi maligna. - !Tu eres mía Hinata!, !He luchado tanto para que te fijes en mi como para perderte así de fácil!, !Tu debes olvidarlo!,!O yo me encargaré de que así sea!-lanzó mientras bruscamente jalaba a Hinata del brazo y le plantaba un beso para sorpresa del rubio, quién pareció intercambiar su humor con el Uchiha, ahora era este quién emanaba un aura maligna.

_¨ !Hinata tu te quedarás conmigo o me dejo de llamar un Uchiha!¨_dijo un Sasuke ya seguro de si mismo cuando sintió que Hinata le correspondía el beso ante la mirada atónita del Uzumaki, quién ya comenzaba a formular un plan para separarlos.

_¨ ¿Q-que su-sucede aquí?_¨se cuestionaba una aún confundida Hinata para sus adentros, quién no se imaginaba de la guerra que se acababa de desatar hacia unos segundos por su corazón.

Aunque, en dicha guerra hay que aclarar que el Uchiha parecía tener ventaja... ni el rubio lo negaba... bueno... por ahora...todo estaba en manos de Hinata... ¿Quién creen que gane?

...En fin... Algo gano el Uzumaki después de todo esto, y fue la lección de no ser tan lento, y de que si lo es al menos debería cuidarse la espalda y no entregar su tesoro más preciado en bandeja de plata a un potencial enemigo, es este caso había sido Sasuke Uchiha.

**FIN**

* * *

**!Esperó les haya gustado este mini fic SasuhinaxNaru!, simplemente quise hacer algo corto fuera de mis otros dos fics naruhina, tal vez les parezca algo sencillo pero esperó los haya entretenido aunque se un poquito :´)**

**Gracias a quién lo leyó!**

**Sayo! :)**


End file.
